


moonshine

by cloudydeize



Category: One Direction (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, I wrote this in MIDDLE SCHOOL, M/M, Please Don't Take This Seriously, This is a repost, a joke, a repost, anyways this is a joke, btw the end notes are from the original story, i am not the same person i was back then, i didn't write this just now, i don't condone everything that was written in this, i was so unfunny, im serious, im so sorry, joke, rereading this makes me realize how low-key offensive this is, taken from my wattpad because of security issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudydeize/pseuds/cloudydeize
Summary: *this was a joke hy h Y yb*harry styles was your crush until...*do not take this seriously**feat. kim namjoon of bts*
Relationships: definitely not namjoon and harry, you don't want to know - Relationship
Comments: 1





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW // mentions of suicide

Hi. My name s Moonshine Elena. I am 16 years old and i have long dirty blonde hair that reaches my waistline. I go to Lakeview High School, and I have this HUGEEEEE crush in this guy called Harry Astyles. He is sooooooo cute1! I really really want to tell him my feelings, but he has a gf named Rebecca. She is super mean and is a big bully to everyone especially me.

I woke op in my queen sized bed. I heard my parents fighting downstairs. They are always fighting over something stupid, and are cuueenly filing for divoirce. I got out of my purple comforter. And I walked to the bathroom. I took a quick shower, then after I took a shower , I did my makeup and hair. 

I decided to wear black leggings wth a whites crop top with gold hoop earrings. I put on my adidas shoes and quickly got an apple from a basket. My parents were still fighting so I just left quietly.

**At school**

****

****

I walked to school when I saw my bestie Emilia and Sophie. "Helloooooo!!!!" I yelled out to them and they ran over to me. "How was ur weekend Guys?" Emilia ask d. " it's was so fun, I went to Starbucks and guess who I saw??????"

"Who was it!,!(!?!" We yelled. "It was Harry styles!" She yelled back

"OMGOGMMGOGMGMGMGGMMGMG" I screamed. I can't believe she meat hairy styles!!

BBBRRBRRRRRING! The bell rang so we ran to our classes, I ran to English, and Harry is in my class. Unfortunately tho, so is Rebecca.

"Hey LOSER!" I heard as I sat down in my seat. It was Rebecca of course. "What do u want rebaca" I ask.

" I want you to shut you mouth and leave this school forever, no one likes you. "

I started o cry. "Omg what a ceybaby" i head Rebecca say.

"Shut up Rebecca" I heard another vice say. I looked up. It was....

HARRY????

I looked at Rebecca. "ExCuse mE?!?!?" She screamed

"You know what I said. Shut up!" Harry screams back

Rebecca glared at me and I smirked. Then the teacher came in and we learned English stuff.

The bell rang and I ran out the door. "WAIT!!" So,meone called. I turn d around and I see Harry????? Running towards me.

"Hi," he said. I was probably blushing so hard b cause Harry was talking to meeeee???

"H-hi!" I stuttered. Harry looks st me.

"I'm sorry for standing up for you" he said

"Why are you being sorry!? That was so sweet of u Harry" I said.

He smiled and I blushed. "Do you want to go in a date this Friday?" Harry then asks.

OMGG? He's asking ME on a DATE? "YESSSSYESYES! " I jumped up and down and hugged him. He smiled and hugged me back.

"See you later then!" He said

"Okay seeeeese uuuuu!!! I said and skipped to m y next class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHSHJDJSJS WHAT DID I JUS MAKE IM (someone tell middle school me to not use aave) CRY


	2. 2

**FRIDAY**

**It's now Friday!! I woke up extra earlier to take a shower and curl my hair. I then did my makeup extra special, I used my NAKED palette. to do a smokey eye, then did my winged eyeliner, then used my fake lashed, and then contoured. I put up my hair in a messy bun, and decided that since we were going to the movies, I would wear a short whit dress w a denim jacket. I decided to wear a go, d necklace. I chose wedges as my shoes, then I took a selfie to send to my friends too see what they wold think.**

**m00nshin3: what do you think?**

**emiliaaa: OMGG GURL, SLAAAAY**

**sophx: DAMN GURLRLLLLL HARRY IS SOOOO LUCKY**

**I smiled and texted Harry,**

**m00nshin3: yooo :)**

**handsomeharry: hey :)) I'll be here at 3:00 :) okay?**

**m00nshin3: okay!!**

**You turned of ur poen. And looked at the clock it was 2:10 oh 50 more minues!**

**You decise that you should watch river deal on the cw. It's such a good show!!! And cloe sproude is also relly cute!!**

**Suddenly you hear a kick on your door! "Omg, it's hard!" you said. You opened the door.**

**Harry was in the doorstep holding a flower. "Hello!!" He said.**

**"Hi hary" you said back. You took his hand and walked to his car. "We are going to watch the fault in our stars" says harry, and you clap in agreement.**

**"I heard that movie was sooooo good!!!!" You sequel.**

**So you and Harry go to the movie theater. You buy some popacorn and a slushi to shar. You then go to the place whethe i will be shown. You a e very excited.**

**Then the movie statts.**

**You were so into the movi that you didn't notice that hary was staring at you the whole timeeee. Suddenly, you Felton harryare his or your hand !!**

**'OMG' you thought. 'HES HOLDING YUR HANDDDD AHHHHHAHAHAHA'**

**You pretended to be calm throughout the movie. When the credits started roling Harry suddenly kissed you!!!**

**'JEJFJDSKKDJDIEWJDJFRJND HARRY STYYLESMIS KISSING ME!!!!!' you thought.**

**You pulled away after what felt like 9000 secs. You both smiled at a happy other and walked out of the movie e**

**The steer.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn you auto cat smh 😜😜👊👊😡😡


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: please note that the bts thing is a joke sjsjsjsjjsjs

It was Monday, and Iwaas super exicted to go to school! I woke up rlly early and did my hair. I was really excored to see harry styles ahakm because of the kiss, i dis my hair amd makeup amd went downstairs. "hellO kother." i said as i went to the kitchen, my mom was alone drinkint tea(hyung xDDDDD bts army forever 🤑🤑😜🤟👊🤠) This usually inly happens when my parents fight, so i guess rhag they fought.

I went to the kitchen and grapped a eggo waffle leftover form yesterday. my mim looked uo at me and raised her eyebrow, "What are you wearing moonsine" she said, "i a, wearinf clothes mother" i said back.

"That is too inappropriate but i eeallt dont care at this point" my mom said so i shrugged and walked ro the scuooo bus. i infourtsuyl saw rRebaba's Bff Ellie. ellie glared at me when i sar down at the bus.

"Llok, its the looser," said ellie and everyone started laughing. I weeped amd when the bus stopped at the school, i ran straigt to the bathroom. I ran to a stall amd cryed very hard. Thrn i went to the mirror and fixed my makeup. My mascara was waterproof so we good. Then I saw the time om my ohine "oh s*it i will be late to Class!!!!! I sprimted to my classroom kust in time. 

Rebaba giggled when I walked in i mus have kooked (haha KOOKIE bts army forever 😜😔🤟😍🤑👊🤠) hirrible. Harry looked at my sympath ticity amd walked up to me.

"R U Okkay" he asked.

"No" i said.

reBecxa laughed. "Harry why are you tslkimg to this LOOSER????" she is so ugly hahahahahah"

"HAahaahahahahahahahha" said her frids.

I cried. Harry rhen hugged me, amd rebecca kooked (bts heehshshhssh 😔😎😍🤑🤠😜👍) soooo pissed and i was lkke 'HAHA TAKE THAT LOSER' but i was omly thinking that. 

Harry suddenly looked at me with those wonderful eeyeres. Rebecca yelled "OMG GET AWAY FROM HER HARRY SHE IS BAD"

harry turned around to glare at rebeca. "i love her bery much fu*ck you rebaca" then he..... KISSES ME!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?

Rebecca faints and her demon friends fsint too. everyone is in shock but i am ecstatic. We make out in fromr of the classrokm until the teacher walks in then we stop amd rpretmed nothing halpens.

Harry gives ke a note

' do u wanna b my gf????? <3'

I smile widely.

' ok '

niw we are gf and bf!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no, bts armys are not all like that. (note how i said 'not all')
> 
> i apologize to the 1d and bts fandom
> 
> also,, its 1:30 am s,s,sks


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: im so sorry for disappointing bts and the fandom

"moonshine i heard there is a new guy at coming yo ou shcooll."

omg,??? a new guy?? i hope he is vetyuy cute?!!!!!! "it is this reLlt cute guy nam d kim noomjoon!!!!!" my fitend sophia said.

"omg g noomjoon sounds loke a cute didu!!" i day back. sudeenly noimjion ealks in???

noomjoon has hair shaoed kike a ice cream and idc died punk. he had piercing brown orbs and when he daw me tyey livered doen my body. "wow he is very hawt😤😤" i daid. "omg stahp moonsine u hab bf" ii tuohvht in my head ad i walkec to my locker.

susdenky noomjoon walks yo your locker.....

"hey sexy im kim noomjoon but u can cakk me opppa" he daid ans me blushy.

"uh-" i was ginna respind until hary walks to me licker??? 'wat are tiu doing leave my gf alon" said hairy.

"but hairy he just said one sejtejce" i say but harry shush me, "nk u are my gf and tiu dint talj to anyone else" then he pull me away frim noomjoon guy.

"who was that guy." hary sais. "thats the new guy noomjoon kim. he is nice" i say. harry looks very mad. i then say "his gay."

"ob ok then" harry say rhen we walk to class.

**lunchtime**

**we are eating kynch wheh noomjoon comes anf sit at our table,,....**

**"hi moonshine i am noomjoo" he say. i blush snd say bsckn " hi inam moonshinr' i say.**

**" u know u are very cute moonshine can we gi on date" say noomjoon. i turn into tomato. noomjoon very cute, mabe hary wont know ots just uno date.**

**"k" i say. "is fridat mauve we can go ti park" noomjoon day. "k" i say.**

**noomjoon givesme has number 6666666666666. i give him mine 696969696969696969 (xxxDDDDD lol rawr) i am excited ti go on sate with nimjoon!!!!**


	5. 5

it is thurday, the day before i go on date w noomjoon!!!! is so exicted to go om dage with another cutre boy!!! i hop hary doesnt notice tho xddd.

i am eating lunch with my friend s when harry comes ober. "henlo cutie pie" says harry. "hi" i say to harry he is so cute.

"do u have anytjing on happen this friday" he say "mo" i say because i am entranced by this beuty. "ok we will go to the pak tomorrow i neard theyr is a butterfly breeding its supposed to be dromantic." says harry blushjg. i said ok but then i realize!!!

**I IS GOING ON DATE WITH NOOKJOON TOMOROW?????!!!!!!!**

oh mo!!!!!!!! i thiught. what will i do????? hary eill find out verh soon!!!! noomjon will find out !!!! i am so screwed now no one will ever love me!!!!! 

i suck it up and dat my sqndwich. i am now ssaad, 

later afee lunch noomjoon wakks o my locker. "hi secy" he say and i am now tomaot. "h-hewwo" i say to noomjoon omg he is so hawt. "are u ready for out dafe tomorrow" he say. "yeet" i say. omg i am such an idiot moonshine is such an isiot why do i say that??????? 

noomjoon gigles. "haha ur funny moknshine" and winks at me and walks off. rebate walks up to me. "wtf r u chestng on ur bf hary styles" she say and i am pissed, "mo i am not renaba i have friends that are fuys too but unlike you they arent tous" i say and rebaca walks off oissed. 

"watc our moinshine or else hary is not urs" say rebaeca and kk rolled me ehes. 

****eh anyways tim skip to friday.** **

omg it is frirdya am so exicted! after scool i planed my outfits. yes i am planning teo outfits, both make be unrevofnifhiable*. my outfit w nomjon us a red dress with black heels ans dark red lipstick. my harry outift is a denim jackrt eith a florak dress up to me knees then white flats witn no makeo. my jaes bomd plan is to say im on my perod and go to the bathroom evenu 5 minutes. they wil not noticena thing. 

wait,, i realize. i camt do tahat!!! i jear doorbell ring. it is noomjon. "hey my sweet chili flake" he say and i blush. suddenly i hear a "excuji me???!!?" (haha bts xDDD 😔💪🏼🤠💪🏼😔😤🤘🏻👈🤠😝🤠👏🏻🤑🍔😤) 

ou no its hary!!! 

"moonshine is that u?,,?" 

oh no i am so screed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *unrecognizable
> 
> also wtf did i just write?? goodnight i am done


	6. 6

**UGH I AM SO SCREWEDDDDDD**

"mooonshine why is this dimple guy here" asks haryr comfusedly 

"wdym??? ms moonshine and i are going to gi in date!" say noomjoon 

****shiot.** **

******"m-moonshine....i thought-"** ** **

"ITS NOT WHAT YU THINK IT IS!!!!!" i cri out. i am so depression rite now. 

"boo hoo hairy styles" exclaims noomjoon. "she lies me better than u now go back to plastic rebabaca." 

"i was the first u dumb idot. she had crush in me since preschool. i lub her the mkst and she lov me moster." fights hary 

"sTOP GUYS" i yell but then noomjoon say " i demand a duel " 

"lol ok bring it on" say harry 

"WAIF NO GUYS I LIVE BOTH OF U PLSSSSSSSS" i cry but they domr listenthey just pull out a sword from their pockers and swish it aeiund kike a jedi. 

" xd you cant comepte with my 360noscope and mountai n dew " say hary. "bich i won every tsme of fortnite ive plahed ou csnt fight me." yells noomjon. 

i just watch in horor as harry and nomjon swing their 10 in sword around. "harry! namjoon! stop! i yell." 

"i will fight for u my sweet chili flake pineapple citrus pizza mochi" sayd nomhon. 

"please ! i love u! i domt want you to hurt!!" 

the fighting comtinres. "boom bboom" 

"clang clang" 

"ching chonggg (it means i love you)" 

"ting tomgggg (really want u)" 

"ling longggg ( i really domt know what that meanssssss)" 

"baam baam" 

y"oinkers" 

suddenly naomhoon say "look harry a oretth bird" 

"oho where" hary say and he look up. naomjon run to stabby stsb hary but then the sword breaks because i block it like im elsa in frizen xd let it goooooo. 

"omg moonshine" they say in onision. 

i weel "pls stoo fighting this js my faukt u dont deserfe me sad face" then i walk away. 

"wait moonshine! i hear namjohn say 

"pls come back well stop fight" say hairy 

but am too sad :(((( i wakk away from my oly teo shining stars in my life. 

am so depression. 

\--------- 

i walk to room and cry uwu so depersion ugh hate mysef i lov them noth!!!!!!! 

i sarang noomjoon ippar so much!!!!!! i miss his dimples amd his dark orbs that pierce my skin. and his smile ugh 

i miss harry boi so much. i hooe he still love me because i love his everytning ugh. 

**3rd person pov, back at where harry and noomjoon are**

****

****

"bro wtf did u do ur such an idit" harry yells at noomjoon " that is my gf!!!! mad face"

"was your gf get your fscts str8 m8" noomjoon replis. 

"ugh i hate thus" hary sit down "i reslly love her :((((("<

namjoon sat down next to the older boy. he stared at his curley hair, and wonderd dwheter if he could feel it if it would be soft as a dog rsabbit hybrid. 

"buch whatcha staring at" harry snaped, "uhhhh theres a bad cut on ur fsce" say noomjoon, except its true. "here lemme get a bandaid for u" and noomjoon loooks thru his pocket for a bandaid. 

"im a big kid now uwu" says harry styles 

"go away i will actually call my friend jungcock over to smack you with his thighs" said namjoon calmly. 

"ok lmao" says hary. noomjoon puts the sticky cotton paper on hary"s red cheek. 

noomjoon was dangerously close to harry. hary"/ heartbeat was beatimg rapidly. 

"aaaaand done!" sayd namjoon. 

"thanks i guess even tho you nearly stole my girl." said harry. 

there was awkwrd silence. 

.... 

.... 

.... 

"mianhe." whispered noomjoon. 

"what" said harry, 

"ive never told anhone this. my parents are not accepting and i try to please the, by going out with random girls. i hate it. i - i - i -" 

"spill the tea shister!!!!" exclaimed harry 

"im a HOMOSEXUAL 🤑🤠😎🤙👊😍😝" recealed nomjon.<

"h" said namjoon 

"pls respond" said namjohn

"sorry j deactivated myself" said hary, 

"oh lol xd its ok" 

"i mean im cool with it noomjoon. evempn tho im like, st8 as a ruler." 

"img a str8 ally ik so happy" 

"yeah but.. since today.... ive never felt so close to a guy..... before...." harry blushed furiously while looking st the dimpled boy. 

"go kn" said naomjoon. 

"noomjoon?" 

"yes?" 

"i... i think you broke my ruler" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **a/n: yikes its a longer chapter!**  
>  **this is the worst thing ive ever written oh my god i am so sorry**
> 
> **anyways kudos to Madeline_0391 for helping out with 90% of the plot**
> 
> **i wont be surprised if i get rejected from heaven because of this**
> 
> **anyways goodnight lmao**


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: hi welcome to the chapter that i never finished until today

moonshine pov

I was xrying in mu bddroom. I xant belieb nomjob and hary sere mad at me angry face emoji. what did i do smh??? i thunk that rhey dont like me anymore if they break up with ne thats ok :(. "I hat muself" i nuttered unfer my breat. "I wull kermit the socide."

I was going to launch myself drom a building hntjl i saw noomjoon and harry yelling @ me. "Hey u dumb idot" herry yaked at me. "Dont even try u dumy" yells nonjon. I was sad and crieing...

I yeeted myseld off the house ceiling roof. Noomjoon runs to catch me. "Rapmon no!!!!1!" Harry yells. Buf nomjon catches me.

"Uwu my savior nomjon thjak you" i liok in admiretjon.

"Omo princess ur welxome it no bigiie" namjon sais.

Hery looked very mad. Liek v (hahahahaha bTS armeries xDdDd you got no jamshwyywywuwuywyw) mad.

"Hary u look very jelos" I said to him.

"No i am note jeauous" aSked hary.

"He is jolus hahahahhaahhahahah" laughed nomjon.

"HahahahahahahahHhhHhHhHHhhahahahahah"

Harry went :(. We stoped laufhinf.

"Wit is wong" i ask. "nothing matters in life anymore sad face emoji" Says harry

"lmao mood" said noomjoon.

"┻━┻︵╰(‵□′)╯︵┻━┻" said hadry.

"dude wtf I thought we were bros" said jomnoom.

"guys lets talk abt this tomrow go to sleep" i day and the boys agre. so we go bye bye.

\-------//-----//---/-///-/----//

3rd Person POV

Harry and nomjon

\---- WRITTEN TODAY -----

namjon said to hayes "bro y are u mad or smth"

"No i djdnt" say haroy "i an no dum & i am-"

"rhat wanst the question" angered namjon. "are tou mad or sad"

":(" replied hary

namjoob huged hahry. "nooo dont ve sad ur so dexy aha"

":)" smiled hary.

and theb namjoo V brike awwaty frok gbe hug.

"if we kis i wil say no homo and ir wlil be eeased"

"Ok"

and so they ******^^.^|!!{{£kissed

\------

minshine's POV

i was wakking along the lake near mym house bc im bored abdb is aw two familiay m*n.

OMG IT EIS NAMJONB HARRYVV!!!!!!!

i was so exited to se ghem!!! so i ran yo nam noon an dh arry :):)::):):)

"HARYEYEENJOON" I YELLED AT RHEM TO GET THER ATTENTI IN.

but they were 😾👀👀😔❕❕😔👁👁👁👁👁👁👁👁👁👁 HUGing????? kisknNjgg????? 

namjon and hary stoppned huging kis when they sawe me :(

"mobuoen, ita not what it loojsb like"

"U CHETER 😾😾😾😾" I THREW MY NIKE SNEAKER AT THIM ANNDI RAN AWAY CRIGJNG 😿😿😿😿😿😿😿😿😿😿😿😿😿

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: its 3am and i decided to do this??? idk i kinda forgot how the story went so i probably added a big plot hole :(
> 
> i'm so unfunny now this is so sad
> 
> anyways 🙀😽😼😻😹😹😿😾😾😿😹😹😼😼😽😽😼😻😻😻😾😾😿😹😹😹😼😼😽🙀😽😻😻😹😹😾😾😾😹😹😻😼😼😽🙀😼😻😻😹😹😾😾😾😿😿😿😿😿😿😾😾😹😹😼😼😽😽


End file.
